Escape into the arms of despair
by EnishiYukshiro
Summary: At the end of the Utena movie, Utena and Anthy break away into the real world. This is my take on what the might have found there.


Escape into the arms of despair.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Revolutionary Girl Utena. Never have.never will. Author's Note: At the end of the movie, Utena and Anthy break out of their world into the real world. This is my little piece telling what might have happened to them there. And Utena learns just why the real world had been abandoned.  
  
This is a repost story. I had my stories split up under two different names for some reason so I am taking down from one name and posting it under my other one.although they are both the 'EnishiYukshiro' the accounts are different, so its more for my benefit than yours. ;P  
  
The outside world. They had made it. It was scary. The world was vast. It was a desert, abandoned. Didn't anyone want it anymore? Why had everyone abandoned it? They had left it for a world of princes and princesses. They had left it for a world of fantasy. This world was so different from the one they were used to. Was it a bad world? Is that why no one wanted it? Perhaps life was too hard to bear in this world. Utena realized that while she and Anthy had revolutionized the world they had been in by breaking free, they meant nothing in this one. This vast, empty, scary world. It didn't matter. They were free She was free with Anthy here. It didn't matter that she was the Rose Bride. The Rose Bride didn't exist in this world. In fact she could not see any roses anywhere. All around her was nothing but the rusted remains of the abandoned world This world was dead. Nothing was living in it. Could they really live here? Would they be able to survive in the outside world? Utena's hair was long and flowing all the time here. She and Anthy had no clothes. The only thing they had between them was Utena's rose seal ring, the remains of a car, and hope. Utena did not know how much good any of it would do them here. They abandoned the remains of the car. It had stopped working anyway. Why keep a useless broken husk of a car? Utena looked at the world around her. She froze in horror and realization They had all left this world. This world was nothing but a useless broken husk of a world. It had been abandoned. Utena paused by the worthless remains of the car. She wanted to hold on a bit longer Se did not want to leave it. He thought of leaving it scared her now. How could they? Anthy's hand touched shoulder. "Let it go." Utena abandoned the car. They walked together, exploring their New World They find nothing. They find quiet. Did they make a mistake? Utena shivers and tears come to her eyes. It feels so lonely here. It feels wrong here. The feeling consumes her and she realizes she is likely to go mad here. She is alone. She pauses. No, that's not right. She should not be alone! Where did Anthy go? Where did she go! Where? She frantically searches. "She is mine again." Utena freezes at the sound of the familiar voice. Sayonji. She is impaled on the end of his sword. Her eyes are lifeless. Her naked body is covered in bloody. Rose red blood. Blood red rose. Blood. Saying's sanity must have snapped already. How long have we been here anyway? Anthy and I? Sayonji pulls his sword out of her body. As she slumps to the ground he catches her and holds her to his own naked body, lovingly. "All mine." He runs a hand down her pale cheek, then tilts her face up to his and gives her a passionate kiss. Utena falls to her knees from shock and horror. The horror of death. The horror of insanity. The horror of loneliness. The horror of reality. So this is what it is like to have someone die? Sayonji runs his tongue down the side of her face, licking off the blood that has escaped from her mouth. "Why?" Because here, I can. Now nothing can take her away from me. She is mine forever. Dueling means nothing here. She no longer belongs to you. She is mine now." Utena's hand grasps a rusted pipe. In a wild fury she attacks him. He was caught unaware by this. She catches him with the pipe on the side of his head. Blood. Again and again she strikes him with the pipe clutched tightly in her hand. More blood. And brains too. All leaking out of his head, ruining his pretty green hair. Finally, exhausted, she falls tot he ground beside Anthy. She is cold. Hot tears fall down her face. This is madness! No wonder no one wanted this world. In this world people die. In this world people feel sadness. Despair. Their world never had such things. Not like this. This is what the real world is. It is full of despair. Hatred. Insanity. Death. That's why no one wanted to be here. That's why they escaped into the world of fairy tales. Princes on white horses. Make believe. No one wants to be here. Here, things are too complicated. So they all left. "I was a fool to come here." Utena realizes her mistake too late. There is no going back. She would not be able to find a way. She realizes she has left that horrible paradise which was once her home. She wants to go back. She can't. She wraps her arms around Anthy and cries for loss. Despair. And loneliness. She manages to hold on to the one thing this world never had. She manages to keep hold of it while clutching the rose seal ring tightly in her hand. She has managed to hang on to true love. So she lies there, holding her true love. She hopes her death will come soon. She doesn't like it here after all. Here in the real world. 


End file.
